1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to surface-initiating deflagrating materials and more specifically to elongate igniters which provide both longitudinal and radial output of the ignition reaction.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,686 to Coover Jr. et al, dated Dec. 11, 1962, discloses a carpet-roll type propellant grain utilized for a rocket motor. The web is a fabric woven from strands of a poly-alpha-olefin, and serves as the reducing agent for the oxidant which may take different forms (column 4, lines 3-13) and which may be applied to the web in a mixture exemplified by a mixture of aluminum powder and ammonium perchlorate (Example 4, column 6). The outer windings of the web are uncoated (column 4, lines 38-47).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,787 to Schultz, dated Oct. 9, 1973, discloses a rocket propellant which may be a composite or modified double base propellant applied to a substrate screen. The substrate screen may be a fiberglass web (see column 2, lines 23-25). The propellant may include a fuel such as powdered aluminum, an inorganic oxidizer such as ammonium perchlorate and a rubberized binder (column 3, lines 25-29).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,793 to Dratz, dated Oct. 26, 1965, discloses a solid rocket propellant in which a cellulosic web which has been impregnated with an oxidizing agent is coated with a dispersion comprising a "fuel" (reducing agent) and an oxidant (column 1, lines 48-55). The web, which is highly absorptive and may be made from paper (column 1, line 70 to column 2, line 45), is dried and rolled to serve as a solid propellant charge. The oxidant initially impregnated into the web may be ammonium perchlorate (column 2, lines 46-52) and the fuel coating may comprise powdered aluminum as the reducing agent (column 3, lines 15-20) and an additional oxidizer (column 3, lines 15-17. See Example 1, especially column 6, lines 40-44).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,165 to Gladden et al, dated Jun. 13, 1989, discloses an igniter in which pyrotechnic material, which may be aluminum powder mixed with potassium perchlorate, is disposed within an elongate sheath.